


The Outcasts

by velveteenvamp



Category: American Dad!, Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Fluff, insecurities and softness, maybe some smut, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp
Summary: The Griffins and The Smiths are family friends; Meg finds solace and much more in also-outcast Hayley.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer: I haven't thought much about how the Griffins and Smiths became friends since it doesn't really matter--the shows are set in the same 'verse so it's all good. Also, I love American Dad but I'm nowhere near as into Family Guy, so if the Griffins are a little off, sorry about it but you know why. Hope you enjoy the softness and fluff in any case!

Meg was _dreading_ the so-called family vacation to Langley Falls. Every few years, her parents would insist on staying with their friends Stan and Francine Smith. _How_ they even became friends was anybody's guess, but, it was a thing and the children from both families had to suffer through it. 

Chris was unperturbed either way while Stewie and Brian made lewd comments about Francine and 'how good her breasts still looked for a woman of her age'. As the designated sane one, Meg did her best to tune out her family throughout the journey. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the Griffins finally arrived in Langley Falls. Meg was ignored and left to deal with most of the luggage while the others all went in and conversed with the Smiths. 

Once she had finally found a manageable way of carting all of the cases, she was just about to head in when, as luck would have it, she collided with someone who was clearly on their way out.

“Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry.” came the voice as Meg readjusted her glasses and tried to find her footing.

Looking at the source, Meg was surprised to see the eldest of the Smith children, Hayley. Usually, Hayley wasn’t even at the house when the Griffins came over or she spent the entire time holed up in her room—not that Meg blamed her. It was no secret that Hayley was the family disappointment, after all. 

“No, it's fine, don’t worry.” Meg reassured her as she began gathering up the astray belongings, made easier by Hayley aiding her. 

Sufficiently organised once more, Meg offered Hayley a shy smile, which the taller woman immediately reciprocated. “Thanks for helping me.”

“Don’t mention it.” Hayley assured her before she gave a cursory glance around the parameter. “You should come out with me tonight, Meg. You know how our parents are when they get together.” she suggested, illustrating her point with a shudder.

Blinking back her surprise, Meg nodded. “That sounds like fun.” she agreed, trying to hide just how grateful she was to be included in something that wasn’t a joke at her expense. At least, she didn't _think_ that it was a joke; Hayley had always seemed honest to a fault. 

"Cool. I'll let you know when the coast's clear." Hayley easily told her before getting into the family car. 

As Meg watched her drive away, she couldn't help but wish that such a confidence could come so easily to her. Even though she was 18 now, Meg still constantly felt defeated and put down by everybody in her life. The few times where she _did_ have the courage to speak out, she couldn't help but feel like she just sounded stupid. Maybe she could learn something from Hayley, she thought. 

One thing was for certain: she was looking forward to the evening. 


	2. Chapter 2

With a newfound, uncharacteristic optimism behind her, Meg found that the day didn't drag on anywhere near as much as it usually did. Evening soon rolled around and Hayley knocked on her door before coming in anyway, armed with two flasks. “I forget, are you into rum?” she pondered.

Truthfully, Meg had barely drank much of anything so she had no idea what, if anything, she was 'into'. “Oh... I’m not really into drinking.” Meg admitted, pink filling her cheeks. _Fuck._ _That was it, she had blown it now_ , she thought. “But, I’ll try it.” Meg quickly added. 

Hayley just dismissively waved a hand, unfazed by the admission. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Relax.” she assured her. “Now come on, let’s get out of here before they make us join them for Twister.”

Meg followed Hayley out of the back of the house and giggled as Hayley showed her a quick escape route via a loose fence panel. It felt _incredible_ to be included in something. All Meg had ever wanted was to be invited to something for once in her life and now it was finally happening. 

As they walked down the quiet streets, they soon began talking about their parents and how annoying they could be.

“It’s like they just don’t get me.” they said in unison before stopping and staring at each other in surprise. Then they laughed until their stomachs hurt at the absurdity of it all.

"I can't believe we've never spoken like this before." Hayley said with a smile. 

"You're usually out, but I don't blame you."

"Mmm, good point. But from now on, I'll make sure you don't have to put up with them either." Hayley then took a swig out of her flask before she offered it to Meg. "You can have some if you want." 

Meg paused for a moment before she nodded and took the metal canister. She took a comparatively small sip and let the liquid sit on her tongue before swallowing--it was sweet, dark and syrupy like molasses and it was mixed with cola. "Hey, that's pretty good." she said before having another, larger sip. 

"Whoa, take it easy. Believe me, you _don't_ want to drink it too fast." Hayley told her with a laugh, though there was no malice behind it. 

The pair continued walking, talking and laughing at the ridiculousness of their families between sips of rum. Eventually, they decided to stop once they got to the river. They sat down on the riverbank and Hayley freely began rolling a fat joint, not spilling a single strand. Catching Meg intensely watching, a cautious look crossed her features. “Oh, you don’t mind, do you?”

“No, it’s just... I’ve never tried weed before.” Meg confessed, shyly looking into her lap as the smell of it began to permeate the air.

“Well, do you want to?” Hayley asked as she offered the joint to her, blowing a long stream of smoke out of her mouth.

In response, Meg nodded and took it before she had a careful, short inhale. At first she coughed, but once the unpleasant sensation was over, she started to feel a small wave of calm wash over her.

“Yeah, I should have warned you about the first hit.” Hayley laughed as she plucked it back out of Meg's hand. “But, how do you feel?”

Meg didn’t even have to think about her response. “Good. _Really_ good."

Hayley smiled before she had a long toke. “You seem more relaxed. It's good. You shouldn't let people get to you so much." 

Though she was about to protest, Meg stopped herself and let Hayley's words sink in. "How did you know?"

"No offence, but it's obvious. You always seem so defeated. I get it, your family suck, but you shouldn't let them control how you feel about yourself." she said as she passed the joint back to Meg, who had a brief draw, seemingly to steel herself for what she was about to say next.

"No, you're right. So how do you do it?"  
"Do what?"

"Not care so much."

Hayley paused as she contemplated Meg's question, but then she turned to her. "I do what makes me happy anyway. Because, ultimately, life's short and there's always gonna be someone who doesn't get you." she then put a hand to Meg's chest. "You've gotta follow this." Hayley smiled. "Uh, your heart, that is."

Blushing at the _double-entendre_ and the sensation of Hayley's hand on her breast, Meg could barely focus, but even so, she knew that Hayley was right. "You're so smart. Thanks, Hayley." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley and Meg spent the rest of the evening finishing off the rum and Meg even worked up the courage to have a full joint to herself. They talked for what must have been hours and as the hours went by, they sat closer and closer to each other, their heat warming each other in the cool of the night. At one point, Hayley had put her arm around Meg as her eyelids grew heavy, resting her head on the shorter woman's shoulder. 

Maybe it was because she had never felt such elation before and she was intoxicated, but Meg gently brushed some of Hayley's dark hair back from her face and gave her a delicate, unassuming peck on the lips as her free hand moved to one of her breasts. But as soon as she drew back, the spell was broken and she panicked. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." she squeaked, stumbling to stand up. 

Hayley gently pulled Meg back down. "I'm not." she told her with a flirtatious smile before returning both the kiss and Meg's elation. She positioned herself into Meg's lap and gave her a smirk. "You don't have to worry around me. I like you just the way you are, but I _especially_ like the friskiness." 

Everything that followed after that was a blur, but Meg woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun coming up, the rays perfectly hitting Hayley's delicate features. Their clothes were laid in a pile and their naked bodies were tangled together--makeshift, yet somehow fitting. Absently, her fingertips traced a tattoo Hayley had on her ribcage as she studied each and every part of her. 

When Hayley's bleary eyes fluttered open, Meg feared the worst, that it was all meaningless and even regrettable. But, her fears were immediately abated when Hayley wrapped an arm around Meg. "Hey, you." she sleepily greeted her, still managing a smile through her lethargy. 

No, this was real and _Hayley_ was for real.

Maybe Meg would learn to relax after all. 


End file.
